Jet-lagged Hearts
by iSakura-Hime
Summary: Sequel to "From Verona, With Love." A/U Mikan Sakura is secretly dating her long time Romeo, Natsume Hyuuga. Poor but hardworking, this everyday Juliet makes it through each day without anyone's help. But when things start looking bad, leave it to Romeo to come and save the day. NxM#4 Read & review.
1. 01

**Author's Note:** My thank you list is long, but I think it's important to mention each and every person, so here we go: _Kuro Tenshi Hime_ (Yuuki-sama), _jAyesque_ (my baby Julie, my #1 inspiration and dongsaeng), _hello_, _CheddurLeHomicidalButler_, _raku-chama_, _Miki Panda-chii_, _Pain de Au_, _Syao Blossoms_, _LeYmnaz_, _SweetChocoChipz_, _spica14_, _guest_, _MyForbiddenDream_, _AiSakura_, _Ree-Vance_, _I love you- Flower_, _papaya-san_, _bubblygirl027_, _sapphireangel09_, _cupcake angel_, _Kannayiha_, _scribbles04'_, _Xim-no-writerX_, _HeArTzCrIHeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoL dmSoNaNdGoLd_, _Guest_, _Amber Ice Fox_, _ballet022, pinkpocket23 _(The Lexi),_ Annabelle Rae, Autumn Win-Dow, Airplanes as Shooting Stars, Whatever07, Chibi Black Ookami, always andy, Kuroichibineko, The Missing Dream, Crimson Rose Blooms, Guest, NiaTheAnimeFreak, Shimmerinq, AYUMU10, Naoko Matatabi, mxnlovely, PrincessK117, I am Awkward, A sequel please_ (XD) _and vna!_

Phew, that was a long list. My sincerest thanks to **everyone** in the above list for reviewing, the sequel is here because of the reviews, which means, **YOU guys**.

This story is a sequel to "From Verona, With Love" s/8429511/1/From-Verona-With-Love, and it is **strongly recommended** that you read the prequel before beginning this story.

A note from the previous sequel:

1. While some felt that Natsume was OOC, I think since the story was very romantic, it made sense for him to have a romantic, Romeo-like character for appeal.

2. An epic typo in the prequel "first-aid kid" will remain there. I have no intention of changing it, just because… it's hilarious. XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **This story is 100% mine though. **

Sorry for the looooooooong author's note. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

**1. My Long Distance Darling**

* * *

**Natsume**

"_Tch_," I leaned back in my chair, listening to financial advice from my number one consultant on financial and business matter, Rei, who the financial world acknowledges as _Persona_, an anonymous business critic. One bad review from Persona and your business is officially over. As my father's brother, my Uncle and guardian and part of the Hyuuga family, Rei watches over the huge conglomerate I inherited from my father and the estates I inherited from my mother.

"You're not really into this, are you?" Rei cringed, signs of annoyance on his cool face. About time he noticed right? "Kinda…" I leaned back further in my seat, glancing at my phone for the 100th time. "Sorry, can we just, do this like tomorrow or something?" I breathed heavily, watching the "no new mail" notification with anger and disappointment.

Rei shook his head and let out a sigh, "If your business goes down it'll all be because of that long distance darling of yours."

"Long distance darling? Hey, I think I can use that…"

"Natsume!"

"_Geez_, Rei," I ran my hand in frustration through my slight wet hair. "Just email me the deets from today's meeting with sponsors and stakeholders, alright? I'll look into it later," I sighed slightly and rose fluidly from my seat, grabbing my laptop and throwing it to an employee. "Take this to my car, please."

I walked into the elevator and pressed the basement button. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. The "_no new mail_" was really getting to me now.

_Ding_.

The door opened and I found my car, turned on ignition and sped towards my home. Because it was far from Verona, on the outskirts to be exact, it took several hours to reach it.

I parked the car and tossed the key to a servant, making my way in. I stopped at the fountain and took a moment to sit by it, dipping my hand into the coolness of the water, when I felt my Blackberry vibrate in my pocket.

Mikan!

"**1 new mail message**"

About time!

Quickly, I entered the password (all my emails to Mikan were password protected) and checked for new mail. It read:

_Natsume~_

_Hi hi hi! ^.^ Sorry I didn't write before, you must already be home by now, I hope you're not out working late at the office right?! *pooout* don't make me worry too much now, and eat something before you write back to me! It's already morning and I was pulling and all-nighter, AGAIN. Can't help it, it's already mid-terms and I have to work 10 times harder than normal people because I'm stupid. *siiiiiigh* I really want to do well, ne ne, Natsume~ I'll do well, won't I? Oh no, look at the time! It's already 6am! I better leave for work, Hotaru gets soooo mad if I'm not there in time to open the café! I love you! How's work? How's everything?_

_Mikan._

My eyes lit up and a wide grin permanently etched itself into my face as I read the contents of the short email. Mikan always made me feel like she was here with me, a thousand miles away in Italy, and all it took was an email.

I wanted to write an immediate reply, considering how I was pining to hear from her all day and all, but I sighed, hesitating and moving towards the fridge. I took out some chicken and started cooking, putting my camera on and broadcasting, in case Mikan was watching.

When I was finished cooking I glanced quickly over to my phone.

**"1 new message"**

_Mikan: Looking good Natsume~ Better finish all that chicken, I'm watching! 3_

I chuckled and flashed a grin at the camera before digging into my chicken, cooked in a spicy herb sauce. I took a picture and tweeted it to her before finishing it all off, gulping water and lazily putting the dishes inside the sink. One of my many maids rushed to do the dishes at once.

I yawned and picked up my camera, positioning it in front of my lamp on the side table next to my giant king-sized bed. Taking a deep breath I changed into my pj's and plopped onto the bed, shirtless, my hair slightly wet from the rain.

_Mikan: W-what? Wear a shirt!_

I chuckled and buried my chin into two soft pillows, turning my head to the side and smirking at the camera, blowing a kiss.

_Mikan: Cam whore._

I laughed.

_Natsume: Sorry, I just miss you so much, Juliet._

_Mikan: That nickname 3_

_Natsume: I ate as you ordered. Turn on your cam so I can see you until I fall asleep._

_Mikan: I'm at work! :(_

_Natsume: Polka, do you want me to take a plane to you right now?_

_Mikan: N-no! What did I say about that? You need to focus on your business. Didn't we agree we're not going to let our relationship interfere with your business?_

_Natsume: I make tons of money, Polka…_

_Mikan: It's not only the money. Your dad passed on that business to you so… you better do a good job okay?_

_Natsume: Mikan…_

_Mikan: Natsume? :)_

_Natsume: Only you say these things to me…_

_Mikan: I can't turn on cam, but I promise I'll be here until you fall asleep, and even after! Oyasumi~ : 3_

_Natsume: Aishteru._

_Mikan: :$ I love you too… 33_

I yawned loudly and stretched, flexing my muscles to give Mikan a final show. I wrote out a quick reply to her email before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Mikan**

"Coming right up!" I rushed to table #4, setting down a cup of hot cappuccino. "One milky cappuccino as you ordered, Tono-senpai~" I giggled. Tono-senpai laughed and reached out to pat my head before sipping his cappuccino and I rushed back to the counter.

Thank the Lord my cam wasn't on, or leave it to Natsume to throw a bitch fit about Tono-senpai who he calls New York's #1 perv. -_-

"Anna-chan, two more milky cappuccinos, one regular lattee and two bagels!" I shouted over before quickly glancing at my phone.

Natsume's cam was still turned on. His eyes were closed, and I brought the phone closer to inspect his sleeping face.

His lashes went for miles, his thick, black curtain of hair falling all over his forehead. His bangs had grown longer, and they reached till his handsome cheekbones, some strands reaching till his jawline, set in stone.

He was worthy of any magazine cover, even in his sleeping state. I traced the outline of his jaw, smiling and watching him sleeping peacefully.

"You're procrastinating again, Mikan," I heard the cool nonchalant voice behind me and I jumped up in surprise. "_Eep_! Don't startle me, Hotaru!" I whined before quickly putting my phone away and skipping to tables 1 and 5 with their orders.

After my shift was over, I had only 5 minutes to make it to my first class. I rushed over quickly, panting and shoving people in the corridor, until I took a seat in the front row.

Yuu, my old time friend and a person who never judged anybody, sat next to me, his eyes bright and a cheerful smile on his face. "_Ohayo_, Mikan-chan!"

"_Ohayo_~" I laughed slightly once I caught my breath. After my classes were done for the day, I made my way into the cafeteria with Yuu-kun and took a seat, quickly pulling out my cell phone.

I was eager to read Natsume's reply. And there it was.

_My long distance darling,_

_Hi. I was home already when you wrote me. Had a meeting with Rei but it was boring and I couldn't concentrate. It rained yesterday. Rain sucks. It makes me miss you more. You're not stupid. Call yourself stupid one more time and I'll really take a plane to you. Just study hard, don't worry about me. I'm not running anywhere. You know you have me tied around your fingers right? Damn you Polka. Show this mail to anyone and you're dead. _

_Imai's a serious slave driver. Want me to buy that café? That way you won't be subjected to her brutality. I'm the only sadist when it comes to you. How are you working + studying anyway?! Work's fine. My company's leading shares in the world market._ _School's fine too, I'm acing my classes. I don't know why you wouldn't let me transfer to your college._

_Mikan, are you eating? You haven't tweeted a picture of you in ages. And you hardly get on cam these days. Alright, time to end the long ass mail, I better get some sleep in. _

_When I wake up, I hope I'll see your face?_

_Natsume._

Even though winter was already mid-way, yet a strange warmth spread inside my chest, my heart fluttering like a warm bird. I read Natsume's e-mail over and over, his kind words, his concern, his care, his love, his emotions, he poured them out in each word.

Natsume Hyuuga, the man behind Hyuuga Corp., the world's youngest billionaire, the world's most eligible bachelor, graduate from Harvard, the face of every business magazine.

**This amazing person is my boyfriend.**

Mikan Sakura, daughter of Yukihira industries that was purchased illegally when I was still a freshman in high school, orphaned child of Izumi and Yuka Yukihira, forced to live with my grandfather and work 3 jobs to make it through each day. I'm a nobody, an average person with even lower IQ stats. I can't cook as well as Natsume, I'm not as good looking or socially acceptable. In fact, in university, I'm the scholarship student, _the charity case._

Oh, did I mention that I'm also the girl who lies about being in a relationship? Of course, that horrible rumor started by Luna – my worst nightmare.

It happened when I came back from Verona.

Luna is in my literature class and let's just say she isn't the smartest one out there. When I came back from Verona, I brought back the Valentino dress I wore with Natsume on our first date, and she wouldn't stop asking me how I acquired that dress.

Apparently that dress was bought in an auction by an anonymous bidder. The dress was a limited edition piece Luna had her eyes on since 1000000 years. (That's what it seemed like when she explained it to me).

When I told her my long-distance boyfriend had bought it for me she went around telling everyone in high school that I had stolen it and made up an "imaginary" boyfriend.

But wait, you haven't heard all of it yet.

Turns out that the rumor got carried forward by Luna in university, so here I am. I'm Mikan Sakura, and I steal dresses, AND I have an imaginary boyfriend.

To be honest, I didn't have time to think about people like Luna Koizumi. I had 3 jobs, (one of which I kept hidden from Natsume), lots of homework and a sick, aging grandpa to take care of. Luna's hatred for me could wait.

I sighed and wrote out a reply to Natsume.

_Natsume~_

_Okay, you totally stole that long distance darling from somewhere, it's so not you! *giggle* Rain doesn't suck, it's AWESOME. Don't be such a meanie and try to concentrate in meetings, for me, pleaseee~ I don't want anyone to call you a slacker, or say that you're not trying your hardest! I miss you too, it's my birthday in 3 days as well as new year's! What are you doing for this year? Will you go watch the Verona Fireworks? I watched them when I was there when we met for the first time… do you remember how we met? ^^_

_Nat… I feel like I'm slower than most people… I don't get things the first time I hear them, so I have to look up lectures on the internet and study harder in the library… Anyway enough of that ^^ of course I won't show your emails to anyone Nat, I promised to keep our relationship secret right?_

_You're mine, Natsume. I don't have to show you off like you're some trophy or something~ you already know this. 33 I love you so much! Mou~ You're not buying Imai's café and you're not a sadist! (I hope so, eep!) I guess I'm talented heee, so I can work and study! That's good to hear, I look over the stock exchange every day to see how your company is doing!_

_Noooo Natsume! Don't transfer. This college isn't worth your time. You're… Natsume Hyuuga. Don't forget that. _

_I'm eating fine… I'll tweet a picture later. I love you okay? Work your hardest! Gambatte! Aishteru!_

_Mikan ^^_

I finished typing the mail and sighed as I pressed the send button. It took a lot of me to lie to Natsume every day.

I couldn't post a picture because he'd know instantly something's wrong. Grandpa's too sick and the bills are enormous, there's no way I can afford more than one meal a day since I'm paying for grandpa's bills… I haven't had a proper meal or a night's rest in many days.

But I can't make Natsume worry.

I want him to _succeed._

Even if I have to _suffer_…

"Earth to Sakura?" The high pitched, girly voice echoes from behind me. The voice that could chase all my sleeplessness away, filling me up with instant terror.

_Luna Koizumi._

I quickly slid my phone shut and stared back at her, trying to smile a little. "Hey Luna…" my voice trailed off and I didn't dare to look her in the eyes.

"Give that to me!" She snatched my iPhone from my hands, glaring at it before glaring at me.

"Give me the password."

"I…"

"What?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"You said what, Sakura?" Her eyes narrowed at me. "How can you afford this phone anyway? Don't tell me it's the imaginary boyfriend again?!"

"L-luna… I worked hard and saved up for that phone, I promise. Can you please return it now?"

_Lies_. Natsume sent me that phone so I could be in touch with him all the time.

"Sakura, you disgust me. I bet you stole it like you stole that Valentino dress from some poor auctioneer in Verona."

"L-luna…" Tears formed in my eyes, the humiliation of it all was loud and clear. I didn't dare to look up but I knew people had us surrounded, watching the drama unfolding in front of them.

"Take this, you dirty thief!" She threw the phone on the ground loudly and I almost jumped backwards in shock.

I could hear people all around me laughing as I picked it up and ran across the ground, back to Imai's Latte Lounge.

I entered, my eyes were swollen and big bags had started to appear under my eyes.

"You look horrible."

I turned around to see Hotaru looking at me. I blinked several times to register what she was saying.

"Oh."

"What's going on, Mikan?"

"N-nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Hotaru," I tried to fake a smile. "No need to worry! I can work!"

"No."

I glanced at Hotaru, my eyes widened in surprise a little. She looked… angry?

"Take a day off Mikan. Do us all a favor, go home and try to sleep. You look like shit."

"H-hotaru…"

"Actually, you've been looking like shit for a while. Are you even eating? Do you sleep at all?" She glared at me, her amethyst eyes cold.

I smiled through eyes that stung and sniffed, throwing my arms around the cold hearted best friend of mine.

I could hear her sigh as she slightly patted my hair. "Baka…"

"Trust me, I can do this! I've got this!" I smiled and hugged her tightly before cleaning up and putting on some makeup to cover the bags under my eyes. I changed quickly to start my second shift."

"I don't understand you… I don't get you at all…" She mumbled before angrily stomping her feet and leaving.

I felt bad for the other employees. Now they'd have to face Hotaru's wrath…

* * *

**Natsume**

6.00 AM: I woke up to the beeping sound of my Blackberry. I yawned and sleepily looked through my mails, ignoring the business mails and entering my password.

There it was. An e-mail from Mikan.

I sat up excitedly. It has been 2 years and still her emails make me feel like I'm on top of the world.

I read through her email with a large grin on my face. I read it several times, chuckling at the cuteness exuding from the email.

This deserved a reward.

I smirked and dialed her number. What better reward for my long distance darling than my extremely sexy morning voice? Yes yes, I'd like to flatter myself by thinking that it turns Mikan on, quite a bit.

She answered as soon as I dialed. But I could hear a sharp, annoying, high pitched voice.

"What the…" I groaned in frustration, listening to the voice. What the _fuck_ was going on…

"Give me the password."

I brought my phone closer into my ear so that the faint voices became clearer.

"I…" Was that Mikan?!

"You said what, Sakura? How can you afford this phone anyway? Don't tell me it's the imaginary boyfriend again?!"

Imaginary boyfriend? _Who the fuck was this bitch?_ What was going on?!

"L-luna… I worked hard and saved up for that phone, I promise. Can you please return it now?" M-Mikan… That was Mikan's voice. She's lying! Why is she lying!?

"Sakura, you disgust me. I bet you stole it like you stole that Valentino dress from some poor auctioneer in Verona."

Stolen?! Mikan never stole that dress!

"L-luna…" Mikan was crying… I could hear it. I felt a sharp pang of pain in my heart, and anger pulsed through my veins.

"Take this, you dirty thief!" I felt a loud noise and then all noise died.

Growling fiercely, I dialed Mikan's number again.

_The number you have dialed is powered off. Please try again later._

What the hell was that about?

Has Mikan been… suffering?

Has Mikan been lying to me? What kind of things have been happening to her? But for my sake… for me she has been quietly enduring till now?

Not anymore.

I don't need confirmations.

I need to be by Mikan's side.

Quickly I took out a suitcase, shoving my clothes, Blackberry charger, Laptop, documents etc. and throwing random things around until I found something I had been saving for Mikan's birthday.

_Hey Rei, going to New York. See you in a few days. Hopefully._

I pressed _send_.

Wait for me Mikan. I'm coming.

* * *

**Preview**

Luna's face looked like someone died. My own face was struck with shock, my eyes widened as his handsome face leaned inches away from my own.

_"The imaginary boyfriend has arrived." _

* * *

**Author's note: **Since I'm writing after a long time, the chapter might not be very good, but will you please leave a review? I will appreciate lots of feedback for this story, since I am writing it for the reviewers! Enjoy~


	2. 02

**A/N: **It's the reviewers that make the updates happen. A big shout out, warm hug and lots of virtual cookies to all my wonderful and diligent reviews! Thank you gaiz: _pain de au, bubblygirl027, xoxo12, SyaoBlossoms, sapphireangel09, ballet022, raku-chama, jar-of-jam, Serenity012, Airplanes as Shooting Stars, sinables, y-icey, PaRaNoId rOsE, vna, NiaTheAnimeFreak, The Missing Dream, EchizenRyoma, Miki Panda-chii, spica14, scribbles'04, bellward13, ChocoChipzCookie, asdfghjklnatsu97, ninjagrl55, Aleeka, LeYmnaz, cherryblossomxcrimsonflames, komaeda, PrincessOfTheNight01, M, Rinail, RedTulipHead, xxxStarlightAngel, ALEXANDRANATHALIE, Tracker MN, popsiclepossibilities, kookiie, love crimson red ray88, Lily Thalia, scarletjj27 _&_ CheddurLeHomicidalButler_!

Phew, long list. You guys are totes awesome XD. Enjoy!

* * *

**02. Kamisama, Arigatou**

* * *

**Mikan**

"Mikan!" Grandpa shouted across the room and I froze at the entrance, a single bead of sweat dropping from my forehead. My right eye twitched in annoyance. "Yes, Oji-san?" I turned around slowly like my head was made out of metal.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO LEAVE WITHOUT EATING YOUR BREAKFAST?" He yelled. I'm sure he woke some dead people from their graves with that voice. I sighed.

"No time, I have to go now, I love you~". Waving to him quickly, I raced out of the house, hoping to evade any other questions about why I was skipping meals. Grandpa was bedridden so he could not move around the house enough to actually check the empty fridge. I made meals for him and left them in his room so that he wouldn't have to go to the kitchen at all.

It wasn't even a kitchen. I live in a studio apartment. Oji-san had a room to himself. I crashed on the couch in the living room because it was just easier this way. There was a small oven and a kitchen counter with a kitchen sink within the living room. There was a television, bean bags (because we couldn't afford a sofa) and a bookcase in the living room.

My phone buzzed slightly, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Hotaru.

_Oi, go straight to your class. Don't come to work. Nogi said he wanted to cook for me so I'm making him cook for the entire café today. Serves him right. _

My eye twitched in disbelief. How could Hotaru be so entirely evil?! Oh, and in case you don't know, Ruka-pyon is Hotaru's _amazing_ half-French boyfriend who graduated from Harvard Med school. Currently, he's a veterinary physician and a very accomplished cook. Ruka-pyon occasionally shows these romantic gestures like cooking for the whole café to please the Ice Queen. But her evil ways remain the same.

I sighed. At least I had a day off, though I felt bad since it was at the expense of poor Ruka-pyon. I took the bus to school and decided to cram for my literature quiz on the way.

When I got off, I nearly slipped on the snow. I grabbed the metal pole in the bus for support and brushed my jeans. Little snowflakes fell all around me and I looked up at the white sky. I felt like I was in my own fairy tale. But where was my handsome prince charming?

Yes, Natsume hadn't written to me in a while. 24 hours, actually. I know, he's a busy man and 24 hours isn't even a big deal. But Natsume never disappears on me, that I knew for sure.

Maybe after my literature quiz I'll quickly drop him a line or two…

A car screeched and stopped in front of me, drenching me in water. I sighed, wincing at the cold contact of the freezing water with my skin. I wiped my glasses and looked over to see the pink sports car, with Luna in the driving seat.

Of course it had to be Luna Koizumi.

I said nothing and started to walk to the campus building with heavy steps. I sneezed and I heard Luna and her mindless minions laugh at me.

"This suits you better, Sakura!" Luna cooed as she got off the car. She was wearing a mini-dress with tall boots and a fur coat. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. How was I the only one freezing? And I was fully clothed at that!

Suddenly, I felt a push and I fell into the snow.

"Don't turn your back on me, Sakura!" She screamed, her high pitched voice nearly split my eardrums. I tried to get up on my own, but I was too tired physically from my three jobs to be able to make a real effort. My body ached and I was tired of Luna's merciless bullying. I was tired of circumstances. I was tired of life constantly pushing me down.

If things had been so perfect in Verona – so perfect that I felt like I had been in a dream, why could nothing work out for me now?

Why did I –

Suddenly, a gloved hand extended towards me. I looked up, tracing the designer glove adorned on large hands, up a very expensive Gucci long coat hanging loosely over broad shoulders, a masculine jaw worthy only of –

And there they were, _crimson eyes_.

Was I dreaming? Was I actually miserable enough to hallucinate?!

Natsume took my hand in his and bent on one knee, his tall frame towered over my petite one. "Tch, you're wet. And I didn't even do anything," Natsume mused, much to my embarrassment. Then, in one swift moment, I felt his hot breath graze my lips, his lips dangerously close to mine.

Luna's face looked like someone died. My own face was struck with shock, my eyes widened as his handsome face leaned inches away from my own.

"The imaginary boyfriend has arrived," Natsume announced. I blinked slowly, watching Natsume take off his coat and put it over my slender shoulders, it was pretty big on me. I inhaled the scent – it was definitely Natsume!

I couldn't help the tears that fell out of my eyes. I hadn't seen him in two years. And there he was, in front of my eyes, right there at that precise moment when all my longing in the world was meant only for him.

I broke down in his strong arms and he pulled me against him, letting me sob. One sharp intake of breath after the other, I was a total mess. "N-natsume!" I sobbed, croaking his name over and over through tears.

* * *

**Natsume**

Silently, I lifted her in my arms. She was as light as a feather. Actually, she was lighter. I whipped my head to the left and saw the plastic bitch standing there, her jaw dropped. A huge smirk tugged the corners of my lips upwards as I stared into those cold blue eyes. "Long time no see. I see you've met my girlfriend."

She looked at me like I was telling her an outrageous lie. I chuckled sadistically, enjoying my little torture game. "As you can see, I've moved up. Don't even think about fucking with my girlfriend. I hope you understand that I'm still your parent company and you would be nothing without Hyuuga Corp. Don't do anything to make me pull out my investments."

With that threat lingering, and God help me because I wanted them to fuck with her, I walked away nestling Mikan in my arms. Helping her into the backseat, cradled in my lap, I asked the chauffeur to drive us to the hotel I was staying at.

I saw many stares in our direction when I walked into the grand 7-star hotel, a soaked Mikan in my arms. I made my way to my penthouse suite, setting her down on the bed. She was sitting, her head bowed down, hands folded neatly into her lap.

"Mikan," I gently prodded her with my voice – the voice she loved so much.

She stirred a little, shaking her head as if to tell herself it was nothing. That she was alright and nothing was wrong. It hurt me to see Mikan hurting this way, but I just sat there and let her take her time.

"Get up," I commanded and she obeyed immediately. I guided her to the Jacuzzi. "Take a hot bath, I'll get you some clothes."

I heard the sound of water and I was content. I opened one of my suitcases and pulled out one of my button down Armani shirts. I sighed as I slipped out of my own slipped shirt, stretching shirtless across the bed after I had left the shirt for Mikan by the bathroom door.

Her hair was damp from the bath when she stepped out, wearing nothing by my button down shirt. Nervously, she walked towards the bed and sat at the edge. I sat up, one hand on my thigh, the other running fingers through her hair.

"Mikan," I breathed her name into her ear and felt her shiver under my spell.

"Why have you been lying to me?" There was genuine hurt in those words, no matter how much I tried to cloak it with my usual indifference.

She shook her head vehemently, like she was still struggling to tell me but couldn't find the words.

I held her wrist for a few minutes, gazing into those pools of chocolate brown. Her big doe eyes innocently looked back into my crimson tinted ones, tears threatening to fall out any second. I pulled her close, my lips automatically finding hers and devouring them.

Our lips moved in perfect synchronization – no hesitation. I was just as spellbound as she was. She pushed into the kiss and I pushed back, neither of us was willing to surrender to the other. I nibbled on her lower lip, hungrily begging for more. How I had missed these soft lips…

I had fantasized about Mikan to the point of being considered a creep. She satisfied me perfectly. She was the first and last girl I had ever shown interest in. She held me to the ground with her lips, her love.

Her innocent moans turned me on even more, driving me to the edge of myself. I pushed her down on the bed, pinning her wrists down on either side of her head. She looked up at me with those big eyes – damn that innocence!

* * *

**Mikan**

Natsume was looking at me like he was going to break me. Suddenly, his lips were on mine again and I arched into him, moaning as he took my lips by force. "E-eep!" I shut my eyes tightly as he entered my mouth and I moaned into his loudly, my cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

After what seemed like ages, he pulled away from my lips, panting as his crimson eyes hypnotized me.

"I missed you so much, Mikan."

I smiled brightly, for the first time in months it caught my eyes. He smiled back, or smirked – I think. I pouted as I saw him enjoy this total control he had over me but I didn't dare protest. Natsume was everything I could have wished for and more.

Then it came back to me.

Verona.

Natsume.

My own, half Japanese Romeo was right above me, looking into my eyes. He stroked my cheek as I broke into Shakespearian verse:

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee –"

"_The more I have, for both are infinite_," he finished for me. "I love you, Juliet. I'll make everything okay. I promise."

My heart thumped in a chaotic rhythm as he lowered himself to my side and I lay my head over his heart, fluttering like a bird. I didn't need to tell him I trusted him. I think he already knew.

My Romeo had finally come to end my grief.

_Kami-sama, arigatou…._

* * *

**A/N:** I know it wasn't that great! Sorry for the disappointment~ Gah, I just feel like I've lost my ability to write or something. But I really, really wanted to do an update for the awesome people who have been writing in my inbox and telling me to revive myself! I really love you guys for supporting me, so here's to you! Please leave a review – I'd love to hear from you. :)

Until the next update –

iSakura-Hime.


End file.
